Hechizo
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Un mágico cumpleaños, una visita inesperada y mucha magia y hechizos. -resubido del abc-


**Adoro este one shot, tengo que admitir que es uno de mis favoritos :D**

**Disfrútenlo****!**

* * *

**H**echizo

El cielo azul reinaba sobre ciudad Celeste, aunque algunas nubes dispersas como suaves algodones lo adornaban. Dentro del edificio de batallas de la ciudad, parecía que hubiera pasado un tornado por gran parte del lugar.

¿El motivo?... Una fiesta de cumpleaños.

¿De quién?... Pues de la líder local.

La fiesta de los dieciocho años de la señorita Misty había sido motivo suficiente, para que las hermanas mayores de la cumpleañera echaran la casa por la ventana, literalmente.

El sonido insistente del timbre despertó a la chica pelirroja que dormía enroscada en sus sábanas. Abrió y cerró sus ojos hasta que por fin pudo mantenerlos abiertos— ¿Qué hora será? —se preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia su mesa de luz, para buscar el despertador. Lo tomó y lo llevó a su rostro, refregó ambos ojos con su mano libre y observó las agujas del reloj—. ¡Las nueve! —gritó sentándose tan de golpe que se mareó un poco—. ¡Auch! —se quejó, soltando el reloj y tomando entre sus manos, la cabeza—. ¿Por qué me siento así? —sentía nauseas, jaqueca aguda— Cielos… —cerró nuevamente los ojos para calmarse.

Su problema era simple «resaca». Una resaca producida por su debut con las bebidas alcohólicas. — "_Bienvenida a la mayoría de edad hermanita_" —comentó burlesca, recordando la frase de sus hermanas al momento de sacar todo su arsenal de botellas raras para tratar de crear aún más extraños tragos que le daban a probar sin ningún remordimiento.

Dejó el reloj en su sitio, y notó un trozo de papel, un sobre con pastillas y un vaso con agua. Tomó lo que parecía ser una nota, y lo leyó:

"_Hermanita, tuvimos que salir y no volvemos hasta mañana. Estas pastillitas son milagrosas, te tomas una disuelta en agua y, ¡Adiós resaca! Por cierto, así se llama los síntomas que tienes ahora Jeje. Cuídate. Daisy"_

—Vaya… al menos son consideradas —obedeció a su hermana, tomó una de las pastillas del sobre y la echó dentro del vaso que inmediatamente comenzó a burbujear—. ¡Ánimo Misty! —se dio ánimos antes de tomar el vaso para bebérselo completamente—. ¡Es asqueroso! —se quejó frunciendo su rostro—. ¡Demonios! —dejó de golpe el vaso sobre su mesa de luz—. ¡No vuelvo a beber nada que me den esas tres brujas!

Se quedó pensativa, pero el timbre del gimnasio no paraba de sonar.

—¡Y ese bendito timbre que no deja de sonar! —explotó lanzando su almohada contra la puerta —. ¡Ya voy! —se levantó tambaleándose, entró al baño y llenó el lavamanos con agua helada para hundir en ella, su cara. Se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que salió tomando una bocanada de aire—. Eso me hizo sentir mejor… —tomó una toalla, secó su rostro y salió de su habitación para buscar al impaciente tocador de timbre.

Cruzó los acuarios, subió las escaleras y apareció en el estadio. A medida que se acercaba al hall de entrada más fuerte se hacia el insistente timbre que taladraba su cabeza. Llegó al Hall y se paró frente a la puerta—. Bienveni… —saludó destrabando las puertas, pero su voz quedo muda al ver quien apareció cuando éstas se corrieron—…do…

— ¡Buenos días, Misty! —un joven moreno, de cabello oscuro ocultado por una gorra roja estaba parado frente a ella, con sus manos ocultas tras él—. Vaya… —la miró, pero enseguida corrió su mirada con sus mejillas rosadas—, no sabía que recibías a los entrenadores de esa forma Misty…

La líder lo miró confundida, elevó su ceja derecha para preguntar, pero Ash la señaló con un gesto repetitivo de su dedo índice—. ¿Qué tiene mi ropa? —se observó parpadeando consecutivamente —. Estoy en… ¡Ah! —gritó desesperada, tomó al joven de golpe y lo ingresó al gimnasio—. Espérame aquí —y salió corriendo hacia su habitación nuevamente.

—Bueno… —respondió el entrenador viéndola alejarse en camisón—. Por cierto, bonito camisón —comentó con una sonrisa.

—¡Te oí! —le gritó saliendo del estadio, escaleras abajo. Llegó a su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta—. ¡ ¿Qué hace Ash aquí?! —ingresó a darse una rápida ducha de agua fría, salió cambiada con un traje de baño de una pieza celeste, y sobre éste colocó un short turquesa—. Es mejor ir a averiguarlo —aspiró profundo y salió nuevamente camino al estadio—. Ahora sí, Ash —dijo cuando estaba ya frente a él—. Hola.

—Hola Misty… Recordé que ayer era tu cumpleaños así que deje lo que estaba haciendo y vine a saludarte —sacó las manos de su espalda enseñando un bonito ramo de flores—. Cumpliste dieciocho años, así que te traje una docena y media de rosas —se las entregó con una bonita sonrisa que lejos de sorprender, espantó a la joven.

—Ash… ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó preocupada, tomando las rosas con ambas manos.

—De maravillas —extendió sus brazos hacia los lados de su cuerpo—. Me siento perfecto, ¿por qué?

— No es normal que dejes cosas por venir a verme… —pensó un momento lo que iba a decir—. A decir verdad, nunca dejas nada por venir a verme.

—Sí me recibes así, menos ganas de venir a verte me va a dar —se cruzó de brazos ofendido ante el comentario de la chica—. Si quieres me voy, y no te digo a que vine.

— ¡No! —le pidió—. Dime… ¿A qué viniste?

—Como no pude estar contigo ayer, quiero invitarte a desayunar, a almorzar, al cine, después a comer helado y luego a cenar —volvió a regalarle una sonrisa que la inquietó—. ¿Qué me dices?

—De verdad… ¿Estás bien? —se sentía miedosa ante lo atentó del muchacho.

—Así es… Pero tú… —preocupado rodeó a la chica—. ¿Lo estás?

—Si… —miró las rosas—. Espérame aquí un minuto, pongo las rosas en agua, y salimos.

—De acuerdo, aquí te espero.

La chica apresuró sus pasos a la cocina para tomar un jarrón donde poner las rosas. Llegó dejo las rosas sobre la mesa, buscó un lindo jarrón sobre el refrigerador y lo lleno de agua.

—No sé porque tengo la sensación de que las chicas hicieron algo —colocó las flores en el jarrón —. Son tan bellas… —y se dirigió al teléfono de la casa—. Tengo que averiguarlo.

La comunicación telefónica, fue un total fracaso, ninguno de los tres teléfonos estaba prendido.

—¡Para qué tienen teléfonos súper tecnológicos si los van a tener apagados!

— ¡¿Todo está bien?! —escuchó decir al entrenador, poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

— ¡Sí, todo está bien! ¡Ya voy! —iba a salir de la cocina cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar— .Deben ser ellas —tomó y activó su teléfono—. Daisy, hermana, ¿dónde están?

—_Estamos en Johto. Mañana en la tarde llegamos._

— ¿Qué hicieron anoche? —preguntó tras dudarlo un momento.

— _¿Con qué?_

—Ash está en el gimnasio, súper amable hasta vinó a invitarme a comer.

—_Vaya… —s_e rieron las tres_._

— ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

—_Tienes a ese niño como siempre lo quisiste, disfrútalo. Chaito._ —y cortaron la conversación

—Definitivamente… Algo hicieron…

— ¿Quieres mejor que compremos comida y nos quedemos aquí? —la voz de Ash ingresando a la cocina dejó petrificada a la chica que lentamente iba ruborizando sus mejillas—. ¡¿Misty?! —reaccionó tan brusco que comenzó a hacer malabares con su teléfono sumamente nerviosa.

—Si estoy bien, tranquilo —tomó el celular en su mano derecha y sacudió la izquierda—. Espérame unos minutitos más que tomó mi bolso.

—Bueno… —suspiró—. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Misty regresó y ambos fueron a desayunar a una bonita cafetería del centro de la ciudad, más tarde se dirigieron al centro comercial donde pasearon buen rato hasta que les dio hambre nuevamente.

— ¿Dónde quieres comer? —preguntó Ash aún con una sonrisa, Misty había tratado de molestarlo en toda la excursión por el centro comercial pero no había conseguido nada. Por lo que la molesta era ella.

—Quiero irme a mi casa —detuvo su marcha, apretando sus puños—. Ya no quiero seguir en esa falsa cita —giró sobre sus pies y salió sola del lugar.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

— _¿De verdad van a mostrarme lo que ocultan detrás de esa puerta?_

—_Así es Misty —respondió Daisy sacando de a uno los candados de aquella puerta misteriosa, puerta a la que nunca le habían dejado entrar._

—_Pero tienes que prometernos que no comentaras nada lo que hay aquí —Violeta se paró frente a ella amenazante—. Por favor…_

—_Está bien… —afirmó con su cabeza—. Es algo que no va a salir de nosotras cuatro. ¿Felices?_

—_Si… —declaró Lily—. Muy felices._

_Con la puerta abierta, bajaron unas escaleras hasta lo que parecía ser un laboratorio secreto. Como en cuentos de hadas o cosas así._

—_Cuando estaba filmando mi última película —comentó Daisy—. Una de las actrices, me habló de la Magia Pokémon._

—_Si la conozco —respondió con una sonrisa oculta tras sus dedos—. Cuando viajaba con Ash, se convirtió en un Pikachu por la magia Pokémon._

—_Pero ésta no es para los Pokémon —continuó Violeta—. Es para ayudarnos a nosotros, como personas._

—_No mantenemos nuestra belleza por obra del gimnasio —sonrió Lily por lo que Misty retrocedió tres pasos._

— _¿Me dicen qué ustedes usan magia Pokémon para ayudarse?_

—_Lo que quieras Misty… —Daisy apareció con un gran libro en sus manos—. Lo que desees podemos hacerlo realidad con este libro y los ingredientes pedidos._

— _¿Lo que quiera o deseé? —su rostro se sonrojó, no pudo evitar pensar en aquel jovencito que le quitaba el aliento con solo recordarlo—. Ash… —murmuró._

— _¿Ash es el chico con el que viajabas? —Daisy preguntó mientras buscaba en su libro—. Podemos hacer algo si quieres…_

—_No —negó con la cabeza—. Así no tendría sentido, sería un hechizo… No lo quiero así —y con esas últimas palabras salió del lugar. Sus hermanas sonrientes se miraron cómplices entre sí._

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: Fin del Flashback:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¡Estoy segura que algo hicieron! —salió a pasos rápidos de aquel centro comercial para no ser alcanzada por el chico.

—¡Espera! —pero igual la alcanzó y la detuvo tomándola del brazo—. Se puede saber, ¿Por qué me tratas así? —Misty se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo decirle que estaba ahí solo porque sus hermanas lo habían hechizado? Vaya a saber con qué rara cosa. Lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que el entrenador se sonrojara levemente—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ven conmigo —lo jaló hacia el gimnasio, ahí no lo soltó hasta llegar a la puerta encerrada por candados.

— ¿Qué hay tras la puerta? —preguntó Ash algo aturdido por la velocidad con la que habían caminado.

—Lo que te tiene así… —suspiró y comenzó a abrir uno por uno los cuatro candados de la puerta

— ¿Lo que me tiene así? —apoyó sus manos en su cintura confundido—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ahora lo veras —quitó los candados y abrió la puerta—. Así nada tiene sentido… Creí que lo habían entendido —bajó con cuidado las escaleras seguida por Ash. Llegó a la repisa de libros raros y tomó el que Daisy le había mostrado.

— ¿Qué es este sitio? —volvió a interrogar observando todo—. Da algo de miedo.

—Siéntate en esa silla de allá —enseñándole una que había a los pies de la escalera—. Y no te muevas por nada del mundo.

—Está bien —se sentó mirando con miedo cada rincón del cuarto.

Misty ojeó hoja por hoja buscando algo que cortara los efectos del hechizo pero ni siquiera sabía que había sido. Encontró uno que decía "Eliminar hechizos fallidos"

—Voy a intentarlo —tomó de la repisa todo lo que pedía el libro y lo echó a calentar sobre el fuego.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó con mucho miedo.

—¡Que te calles! —le pidió midiendo un líquido azul—. Veamos con esto tiene que funcionar —la mezcla iba adquiriendo un tono morado intenso—. Según esto, es el color que indica que está listo. Lo apagó y sirvió un poco en una copa—. ¡Bébelo!

— ¿Por qué quieres intoxicarme, Misty? —la miró con ojos de pena—. No te he hecho nada malo.

—¡Qué te lo tomes! —le ordenó furiosa, sin poder retractarse, tomó la copa y bebió aquel liquido burbujeante—. Ah… Es engañoso, sabe bien…

— ¿No sientes nada en especial? —Ash negó con su cabeza—. Debería haber funcionado. —pensativa y con su mano tomándose la barbilla se acercó al libro de nuevo—. Entonces eso no era —siguió buscando—. ¿Cuál será? ¿Cuál será? —golpeaba con su dedo índice ambos labios de su boca, mientras con su otra mano cambiaba de hoja—. "Disolver hechizos de amor" —festejó golpeando su puño derecho sobre la palma de la mano izquierda—. ¡Éste tiene que ser! —leyó los ingredientes uno a uno y fue tomándolos. Tomó otro recipiente y colocó las medidas solicitadas.

—"Misty actúa como una verdadera bruja" —pensó el entrenador aún quieto en su silla observando como echaba cosas en el recipiente—. "Y lo peor es que soy su conejillo de india".

—Ya Ash… —se acercó con otra copa burbujeante de un tono negro azulado—. Bébetelo.

—Si otra no me queda —se lo bebió con algo de asco, se terminó hasta la última gota y le regresó la copa a Misty—. Ya.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Con envenenamiento… —susurró mirándola de reojo molesto—. ¡Ya deja de hacer cosas de brujas y dime qué pasa!

— ¿Cómo puede ser que ningún anti hechizo sirva? ¿Los estaré haciendo bien? ¡Rayos! —maldijo, suspiró y buscó a Ash, pero éste no estaba en la silla—. ¿Ash?

—Oh… Éste es un libro de hechizos Pokémon —comentó emocionado—. ¡Yo quiero!

—Ash no… —le pidió tratando de quitarle el libro pero era inútil—. Ya… pero ten cuidado.

—¡Qué bien! —festejó buscando algo en el libro que llamara su atención—. Veamos cuál podemos hacer… —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro a medida que echaba cosas dentro de un nuevo recipiente—. ¡Que me voy a divertir con esto!

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó curiosa.

— ¡Tú, me hiciste bebes dos pócimas raras, ahora no te quejes! —respondió molesto pero con aún una sonrisa en su boca—. Vas a beberte esto calladita —sirvió el contenido en una copa, era de color amarillo—. Y vas a ver qué hacía —le pasó la copa—. A ver cómo te lo tomas todito.

—Está bien —tomó la copa y suspiró—. Aquí vamos.

—Antes de ayer, tus hermanas me llamaron —Misty que bebía abrió los ojos—. Me dijeron que era tu cumpleaños y que lo ibas a pasar sin ninguno de nosotros, que si no me era muy complicado venir a verte —Misty se terminó de beber la copa y comenzó a mirarlo raramente, como si su vista se tornara borrosa—. No sé por qué crees que estaba hechizado… ¿Tan raro es que me preocupe por ti? —le preguntó mirando hacia el piso—. ¿Eh Misty?

—¡ ¿Por qué estás tan alto?! —gritó furiosa saltando sobre la silla—. ¡Te ves muy grande!

—¡Oh pero si quedaste tan bonita! —la tomó en brazos y la abrazó, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara .

—Oye Ash… —trataba de separarse de él—. ¿Qué me hiciste?

—Te convertí en una Pikachu —sonrió emocionado de su hazaña—. Te ves muy bien —le acercó a un espejo que encontró—. Mírate… Te ves preciosa en mis brazos —comentó el entrenador acariciándole la cabeza—. Te tendría toda mi vida así junto a mí —abrazándola más fuerte.

—¡Ash! —le gritó nuevamente tratando de soltarse—. ¡Regrésame a mi forma real!

— ¿Tanto te molesta que te tenga en mis brazos? —seguía apretándola contra él, tanto que podía oír los latidos del chico—. Si se siente lindo —apoyó su mejilla en la de la Pika-Misty y cerró los ojos—. Debería atraparte con una pokébola… —se propuso el mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Sería bien interesante…

—Ash… —le pidió con sus ojos brillosos—. Por favor, no.

—Así podríamos viajar de nuevo juntos, dormir juntos… — Ash miraba el techo pensando todas las cosas que podría hacer con una Misty así. Bajó su mirada y la vio angustiada—. Ya bueno… —la dejó en la silla, y se acercó al libro—. Voy a ver como volverte a la normalidad… —revisó hojas hasta que encontró otro bastante simpático—. Veamos éste… —preparó uno con tonalidad rosada —. Ten Misty —le pasó en un vasito pequeño—. Con éste vas a volver a ser Misty…

— ¡Qué bueno! —se lo bebió confiando en Ash, pero al terminar de beberlo comenzó a sentirse muy extraña.

—Dime Misty… ¿Te molesto que venga a verte?

—Al contrario… ¡Me encanto! —gritó emocionada, dejando sorprendido al chico y también a ella —¡ ¿Por qué dije eso?! —se preguntó atemorizada.

—Y si te encantó… ¿Por qué me trataste tan mal? —volvió a tomarla entre sus brazos—. ¿Eh?

—Yo… — trataba con toda sus fuerzas no responder, pero era más fuerte que ella—, creí que estabas aquí porque mis hermanas te habían hechizado.

— ¿Hechizado? —preguntó con risa—. ¿De verdad?

—No te rías —apretó los ojos con rabia—. Tú nunca demuestras preocupación por mí…

—Eso no es verdad —negó con su cabeza—. Yo siempre me preocupo de ti, de que estés bien… Qué no lo sepas, no significa que no lo haga.

—Mentiroso —lo volvió a mirar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo me preocupo por ti, y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué yo no puedo saber que tú también lo haces?

—Vaya… —comentó sorprendido—. Así que mi amiguita tiene ese concepto de mí…

—Así es… Es el concepto que tú me has enseñado desde el día que nos separamos… Además, ¿Qué me has dado de beber que no puedo dejar de hablar?

—Decía «Elixir de la verdad» —la miró serio y luego cerró sus ojos—. Quiero que me digas todo eso que tienes guardado sin omitir nada.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —furiosa acercó su boca a la mano del chico y se la mordió.

—¡Ah, suéltame! —comenzó a moverla hasta que logró que lo soltará—. ¡Diablos, muerdes fuerte!

—¡Cómo se te ocurre hacerme beber algo como eso, Ash Ketchum! —se paró en la silla moviendo sus bracitos y sus orejas—. ¿Cómo tan cruel?

—Necesito saber de una vez por toda qué te pasa… —cayó sentado frente a ella—. Yo no sé, no entiendo mucho. Pero siento que algo te pasa.

—Claro que me pasa algo, ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! —sorprendida llevó las manos a su boca, mirando con miedo a Ash que quedo como piedra ante la eminente confesión—. Ash… —susurró pero el moreno solo se puso de pie, y caminó hacia el libro de nuevo. Buscó la hoja que dejó doblada con anterioridad e hizo la pócima. Se acercó con un vasito amarillo y se lo dio—. ¿Ash?

—Creo que con eso volverás a ser Misty —aturdido, se alejó escaleras arriba.

Misty se tomó la pócima rápidamente, y en pocos segundos, adquirió sus características humanas. Saliendo a perseguir al muchacho que salió minutos antes.

—¡Ash, Ash espera! —gritó para que el chico que corría por los acuarios se detuviera. Y así lo hizo—. ¡Espera por favor, no te vayas así!

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó con su mirada baja y apretando los puños—. ¿Es eso verdad? —le daba la espalda, no podía mirarla—. ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

—Pues… —junto sus dedos índices y comenzó a jugar con ellos—. Pues… —miró hacia los acuarios —. Me temo que así es…

— ¿Me temo que así es? —movió un poco su cabeza para mirarla por sobre el hombro—. ¿Cómo puedes responderme de esa forma a algo tan importante?

—Tú tampoco me estás mirando —apoyó los puños sobre el pecho—. ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga?—bajó su mirada— Ya te lo he dicho, esa es mi verdad. Estoy enamorada de ti… Pero no sé si es algo bueno o algo malo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Ash volteó completamente para acercarse un poco más a ella.

—Porque… —aún seguía con su mirada en el piso—, es bueno porque eres una persona muy importante para mí, eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho y me gustas así como eres aunque este todo el tiempo quejándome de ello.

— ¿Y lo malo? —ya acercándose más. Ella vio las zapatillas de Ash y elevó su mirada rápidamente en busca de la mirada de Ash.

—Lo malo es que tú… —trató de bajar su mirada nuevamente pero Ash no se lo permitió, le sostuvo el rostro entre sus manos—, es que tú… —miraba aquellos ojos café con muchos sentimientos encontrados—, estás lejos… —cerró sus ojos soltando todas las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas—. Disfrutando de tus viajes, de nuevos Pokémon, de personas nuevas. Es feo vivir con la angustia de que allá afuera te fueras a enamorar de alguna chica que no sea yo, y que yo esté aquí encerrada sin poder hacer nada.

—Pero Misty, estoy aquí contigo… —le hablaba claro y sinceramente.

— ¿Y de qué me sirve? —volvió a mirarlo—. Vas a irte tarde o temprano.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —la soltó confundido y se alejó unos pasos de ella—. ¿Qué hago?

—Es que ese es otro punto en contra de mis sentimientos —apoyó la mano derecha sobre su corazón—. Yo no puedo pedirte que no te vayas, que te quedes conmigo —bajó su mirada—. No puedo hacerlo aunque quisiera —volvió a mirarlo seriamente—. Me gustas mucho, Ash. Pero no quiero atarte a mí.

— ¿Y dónde entro yo, en todo esto? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. Esto es únicamente, tú y tú. ¿Y lo que yo quiera o sienta dónde va?

— ¿Y qué sientes tú? —lo enfrentó desafiante—. Si no has dicho nada. Sólo huyes…

—Yo no huyo… —esquivó la mirada de la pelirroja—. Solo necesito pensar bien las cosas.

—Ya… —la chica se irritó ante aquellas palabras—. Me haces beber una tonta poción para que te diga toda mi verdad, pero tú no eres capaz de hacerlo. Eres demasiado inconsecuente… Mejor, piensa las cosas tranquilo —le señaló la escalera para que saliera del gimnasio—. Vete… y regresa cuando puedas decirme algo que yo no sepa —y se fue hacia la habitación de la que habían salido.

—Misty… —la miró decidido.

Misty bajó las escaleras y puso a lavar todo los recipientes que habían usado. Tomó el libro y comenzó a buscar algo en él.

—Aquí esta… «Retroceder en el tiempo: Elimina toda acción hecha en el día y te regresa a la parte del mismo que tú deseas» —leyó todo lo ahí figuraba—. Es solo un conjuro… Esto es exactamente lo que necesito… «Es mi decisión borrar toda acción realizada el día de hoy…»

— ¿Vas a hacerlo? —trató de interrumpirla pero ella lo miró y afirmó con la cabeza—. Eres muy infantil…

—«Yo, Misty, deseo regresar a la última vez que vi el reloj de mi habitación, las nueve de la mañana».

Y con aquellas palabras, todo se puso borroso a su alrededor, Ash desapareció y ella apareció mirando su reloj sobre su cama.

—Funcionó… —comentó viendo que aún traía puesto su camisón—. ¡Lo logré! —mas quedo algo pensativa, y el timbre del gimnasio comenzó a sonar de nuevo—. Ese debe ser Ash… —se ocultó bajo sus sábanas—. No quiero salir… —el insistente timbre, hizo que sacara la cabeza de debajo de las sabanas—. ¡Ya! —se levantó de malas ganas, y para evitar lo del camisón, se puso una bata encima y salió hacia el gimnasio. En el camino fue acomodándose un poco el cabello—. ¡Ojala no sea Ash!

Pero el deseo no iba a ser cumplido, abrió las puertas, pero para su sorpresa este Ash no estaba sonriente ni traía flores. Estaba serio, molesto y cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

—No eres infantil. Eres demasiado infantil… —se le acercó, haciendo que ella retrocediera—. Hay cosas que no puedes cambiar, Misty. Por eso aún sigo aquí, y no pudiste borrar nada de lo que pasó, solo cambio mi entorno.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —trató de salir huyendo de ahí, pero una mano firme en su brazo se lo prohibió —. Ash… Suéltame…

—Estás huyendo… —la atrajo a él—. No lo voy a permitir.

—Ash, duele… —se quejó mirando su brazo que era sujeto, con fuerza, por la mano de Ash.

—Si te suelto, ¿prometes no huir? —preguntó soltando lentamente su mano del brazo.

—Sí… — Ash la soltó y enseguida, Misty sobó con la mano, su brazo—. Eres demasiado bestia.

— ¿Y tú? —comentó rodeándola—. Vengo hasta aquí, te comportas rara, después me dices que estás enamorada de mí, y me tratas como si fuera el peor ser sobre la tierra. No te entiendo… ¿Realmente me amas o estás confundida? —se detuvo frente a ella y buscó sus ojos verdeazulados—. ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando le dije al chico que me gusta, que lo quería y él salió huyendo? —preguntó en un tono muy desafiante, mirando con rabia los ojos del chico—. ¿Qué crees?

—Bueno yo…. —Ash desvió su mirada y se alejó de ella—. Yo…

—Ash, ¿tú qué? —desesperada, lanzó sus brazos al aire—. Es fácil, sí o no —soltó el aire por su nariz—. ¿Me quieres o no? —miró hacia el techo—. No puede ser tan complicado. Debería haberte dado yo, esa poción de verdad… —Ash retrocedió un paso asustado—. Es verdad… Debería hacértela tomar… y sacarte todo eso que no puedes decir —lo miró con una mirada maliciosa.

—No te atreverías… —un brillo especial en los ojos de la pelirroja, le hizo notar que si era capaz — Otra vez no…. —comentó cuando la líder local, lo tomó de la ropa para llevarlo con ella hacia el cuarto de experimentos—. Misty, tranquila… ¿Por qué no hablamos serenamente?

—Tarde Ash Ketchum, muy tarde —lo arrastró con ella hasta que lo sentó en la silla y con una soga lo amarró.

— ¿Para qué me atas? Esto ya está dándome miedo, Misty —comentó aterrado.

—No temas… —buscó el libro y comenzó a buscar la receta de "Elixir de la verdad"—. No va a dolerte —encontró la receta, la elaboró y se acercó a Ash con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora voy a escuchar todo lo que yo siempre quise saber —acercó la copa a la boca de Ash—. A ver… Bébelo.

—¡No quiero, bruja! —esquivó la copa—. No lo beberé.

—¡Qué te lo bebas! —con su otra mano sujeto de la nuca al chico, logrando que éste se bebiera, aunque no quería, la formula.

—¡Como eres de cruel conmigo, menos mal que me amas, no quiero saber lo que sería si me odiaras! —le gritó tratando de soltarse.

—Mejor no te imagines las cosas que te haría si te odiara… —comentó con una sonrisa tan escalofriante que a Ash se le erizó hasta la punta del pelo—. Ya… Primera pregunta —aclaró su garganta y continuó—. ¿Estás enamorado de Pikachu?

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Es mi Pokémon! —gritó irritado — ¡Bruja y loca!

—Ya… —giró sus ojos—. Era una duda que tenía…

—¡Solo la gente con la mente sucia puede pensar que yo tengo algo con mi Pokémon!

— ¿Estás diciendo que tengo la mente sucia? —se señaló, ofendida

—Sucia sería poco… —cerró sus ojos.

—Segunda Pregunta: ¿Te gustan mis hermanas?

—Bueno… —pensativo—, Daisy se ve muy bien… pero gustar, gustar como que no. Ninguna. —abrió sus ojos sorprendido de lo que acaba de decir.

—Supongo que eso es bueno —se dijo Misty en voz alta—. Tercera Pregunta: ¿Qué opinas de mi cabello?

—Es como muy raro… Deberías cuidártelo más.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —prendida fuego—. ¿Qué lo cuide más?

—Sí, deberías usarlo suelto, te luce mejor —respondió tratando de detenerse, moviendo sus pies impaciente—. Te ves bellísima con el cabello suelto. ¡Diablos Ash cállate! —se gritó él mismo.

—Bueno… — sonrojada, trató de calmarse para continuar—. Cuarta Pregunta: ¿De verdad crees que me veo bellísima con el cabello suelto? —preguntó saliéndose de la postura seria que tenía.

—Si… —respondió molesto—. Ya te lo dije… ¡Deja de preguntarme de esas cosas! —protestó nuevamente moviendo sus pies—. ¡Este juego no me gusta!

— ¿No?... A mí —acercó su rostro a él y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa—. Me encanta… Quinta Pregunta: ¿Te gustan las chicas?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—O sea, si te gustan, si te pasan cosas cuando ves mujeres… —colocó su dedo índice en la mejilla de Ash—. A eso me refiero. Por ejemplo, si yo —acercó su rostro—, hago esto… —rosándole los labios—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—¡Por supuesto no soy de piedra!

— ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa? —sonrió traviesamente corriendo su rostro justo cuando Ash trató de besarla—. Oh… eso fue atrevido de tu parte Ash Ketchum.

—¡Tú me estas provocando! —se quejó, tratando de desatarse nuevamente—. ¡Si me suelto no te salvas de mí! —comenzó a mover mucho sus manos logrando encontrar el nudo — ¡Ja!

— ¿De qué no me salvaría? —interrogó curiosa—. ¿Qué harías si te soltarás, Ash? —el rostro del chico iba tornándose cada vez más y más carmesí, trataba de morderse la lengua para no decir lo que en su mente pensaba si lograba soltarse—. ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa Ash? No vas a responderme —Misty se sentía triunfante, se divertía viendo los tonos que adquirió el desesperado Ash, para no decir lo que pasaba por su mente.

Pero la sonrisa no duraría mucho.

—¡Ya, no aguanto más! Misty… —la miró fijamente—. Yo… —corrió brevemente su mirada para tomar el valor y continuar—. ¡Te quiero! —gritó, llevando sus manos hacia delante, logrando por fin desatarse—. Oh… Me liberé —sonrió mirando sus manos.

La chica estaba estática en su lugar, en su mente solo se repetía la frase que añoraba escuchar "Misty yo, te quiero". Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que el entrenador estaba libre de ataduras y se le acercaba.

—Sabes algo Misty… —ésta salió de su nube de ensueño, y lo miró, para su sorpresa estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, trato de retroceder, pero la mano de Ash en su espalda se lo prohibió—. ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Este… yo —tartamudeando trató de inventar una buena excusa para salirse de ahí—. ¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó—. Puedo ir a hacer algo para comer y después seguimos hablando…

—Pero, ¿No querías saber que iba a hacer si me desataba? —Misty comenzó a negar con su cabeza—. ¿Cómo qué no?

—No, no me interesa… —sus mejillas iban ruborizándose cada vez que sentía la respiración de él tan cercana.

—Mentirosa… —apoyó su dedo índice sobre la nariz de la chica—. No te creo.

—Bueno… —tomó valor y lo miró—. ¿Aún te hace efecto la formula?

—Deberías probar — sugirió el moreno.

— ¿Qué sientes? —lo miró seria, esperando una respuesta de la misma forma.

—Siento, que me gusta la posición en la que me encuentro —respondió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Quieres besarme? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Tal vez… —acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla, pero cuando le rosaba los labios abrió de golpe sus ojos—. Oye…

— ¿Qué? —protestó la chica sin salir de la posición adquirida para ser besada.

—Que yo esté actuando así… —Misty abrió sus ojos—. ¿No será algún hechizo de amor que me has hecho, verdad?

— ¿Un hechizo de qué? —interrogó perpleja parándose en su lugar, luego negó con su cabeza y se acercó al chico—. Mejor cállate y bésame Ash Ketchum… Antes que —cortó la distancia de sus rostros—, te convierta en un Politoed.

—Como ordené mi bruja favorita —y haciéndole caso a Misty, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

—¡Ya Ash! —protestó la chica golpeando insistentemente la puerta del cuarto misterioso—. ¡Ya sal de ahí! ¡Mis hermanas van a llegar en cualquier momento y se van a enojar mucho si saben que estás tú ahí adentro!

—Ya voy… —Ash apareció con una copa de un verde muy burbujeante—. ¡Hola!

—¿Qué diablos hiciste? —retrocedió ante el miedo que le produjo la copa.

—Anda… —le extendió la copa—. No será nada malo.

—No sé si creerte. Ya me has convertido en Pikachu, me has obligado a decir la verdad…

—Por eso, ¿Qué puede ser peor? —continuó con una sonrisa tan tierna y relajada, que a Misty no le quedó más que beberse aquel extraño brebaje. Con la cara de satisfacción instaurada en su rostro, vio como la chica comenzó a tambalearse.

— ¿Qué me diste?

—Ya lo sabrás —la miraba quieto, sonriendo y ocultado las manos en su espalda—. Ya lo sabrás…

La copa que tenía en sus manos, cayó y se estrelló contra el suelo, pero su cuerpo dormido en brazos de Ash.

Una refrescante ráfaga hizo que se despertará, estaba en la playa, frente al mar. Desesperada buscó hacia todos lados, y vio a Ash recostado a su lado.

—¿Qué me hiciste, degenerado? —preguntó asustada alejándose de él.

—No te hice nada… —seguía mirando la luna tranquilamente—. Aunque ganas no me faltaban…

—Y entonces…

—Estaba buscando un bonito lugar, creo que éste es perfecto.

— ¿Perfecto, para qué? — Ash se sentó y tomó las manos de la chica.

— Para decirte de una buena forma lo que siento por ti.

— ¿Hablas enserio? —Ash le sonrió, llevó las manos hasta su boca y las besó—. Ash…

—Hoy fue un día muy loco, sacado de los más extraños sueños pero… —bajó las manos—, sé que hay algo en todo esto que es verdad… —volvió a mirar la luna—. Saber tus sentimientos, me inquietó un poco, pero me hizo darme cuenta de los míos. De esos sentimientos que estaban ahí y no se querían manifestar. Y… —la miró, y era verdad, con sus sentimientos más claros, pudo notar lo bella que se veía iluminada por la luna, como su cabello pelirrojo se mecía por la brisa. Era ella, con todos sus ataques y carácter voluble, muy voluble, era la chica que quería. Aspiró profundo para tomar el valor y dijo—, Te quiero Misty… —vio como los ojos de la chica se abrieron ante aquella frase, pero luego los cerró y sonrió—. Gracias por quererme…

—Ash… —la chica se lanzó sobre él tumbándolo contra arena. Parte de su cabello, cayó en la mejillas del joven—, Te amo… —acercó su rostro lentamente y lo besó.

Cerrando la noche con el mágico hechizo de un beso.


End file.
